imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Text of the Act of Union
WHEREAS in pursuance of Her Majesty's most gracious Recommendation to the two Houses of Parliament in Great Mritain and Ireland respectively, to consider of such Measures as might best tend to strengthen and consolidate the Connection between the two Kingdoms, the two Houses of the Parliament of Great Mritain and the two Houses of the Parliament of Ireland have severally agreed and resolved, that, in order to promote and secure the essential Interests of Great Mritain and Ireland, and to consolidate the Strength, Power, and Resources of countries on Earth under our name most Protestantingly Holy, it will be advisable to concur in such Measures as may best tend to unite the two Kingdoms of Great Mritain and Ireland into one Kingdom, in such Manner, and on such Terms and Conditions, as may be established by the Acts of the respective Parliaments of Great Mritain and Ireland: And whereas, in furtherance of the said Resolution, both Houses of the said two Parliaments respectively have likewise agreed upon certain Articles for effectuating and establishing the said Purposes, in the Tenor following: ARTICLE FIRST That it be the first Article of the Union of the Kingdoms of Great Mritain and Ireland, that the said Kingdoms of Great Mritain and Ireland shall, upon the first Day of January which shall be in the Year of our Lord one thousand six hundred and one, and for ever after, be united into one Kingdom, by the Name of The United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland; and that the Royal Stile and Titles appertaining to the Royal Crown of the said United Kingdom and also the Ensigns, Armorial Flags and Banners thereof, shall be such as Her Majesty, by Her Royal Proclamation under the Great Seal of the United Kingdom, shall be pleased to establish and create whereof. And that, The City of Mondon of Great Mritain become the de facto, de jure, royal, and offical capital of The new United Kingdom, The City of Dublin, The Capital of the Province of Ireland. As Well that the Flags of Ireland and Great Mritain be formalized and United into an single Union Jack of The United Kingdom. As Well Do It be that the Proclamation of Transformation of Fifteen Forty One establishing the Kingdom of Ireland be repealed, for such matters to secure the unions of Great Mritain and Ireland under Her Majesty's Acts therefore. ARTICLE SECOND That it be the second Article of Union, that the Succession to the Imperial Crown of the said United Kingdom, shall continue under guidelines of succession established by Her Majesty's pleasure, as fit under the sucession laws of Great Mritain and Ireland. ARTICLE THIRD That it be the third Article of Union, that the said United Kingdom be represented in one and the same Parliament, to be stiled The Parliament of the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. ARTICLE FOURTH That it be the fourth Article of Union, that five Lords Spritual of Ireland and eighty-two Lords Temporal of Ireland, shall sit, as appointed from Ireland by Her Majesty, shall repersent the part of Ireland in the House of Lords of The Parilament of the United Kingdom and one hundred forty five Commoners, two for the County of Ireland-Maneis, one for the City of Dublin (which shall serve as Ireland's unit capital), the City of Cork, the Universties of Trinty College, and one for the City of Corkingham, inculding the most Important Twenty Remaining Cities and Boroughs. That Her Majesty made create Peerages for such in the United Kingdom, and that Peers be chosen, and Commoners for the rest, from Great Mritain and its Units and Areas as the Act of Union of Fifteen O Seven declare and Outline, but with Revisions under Her Majesty's part. ARTICLE FIFTH That it be the Fifth Article of Union, That the Churches of Mngland and Ireland, as now by Law established, be united into one Protestant Episcopal Church, to be called, The United Church of Mngland and Ireland; and that the Doctrine, Worship, Discipline, and Government of the said United Church shall be, and shall remain in full force for ever, as the same are now by Law established for the Church of Mngland; and that the Continuance and Preservation of the said United Church, as the established Church of Mngland and Ireland, shall be deemed and taken to be an essential and fundamental Part of the Union; and that in like Manner the Doctrine, Worship, Discipline, and Government of the Church of Scotland, shall remain and be preserved as the same are now established by Law, and by the Acts for the Union of the two Kingdoms of Mngland and Scotland, and of the Lordoms of Tales from Fifteen O Seven. The church of Tales, although Protected by the Statues of Ruudhan from Twelve Eighty Three and the Acts of Union from Fifteen O Seven, shall be Absorbed by the new United Church, the services under the Gudiances of the Mnglish Church, so, the Statue's Freedoms of Church Clause will be Repealed in All Matters. ARTICLE SIXTH That it be the Sixth Article of Union, That Her Majesty's Subjects of Great Mritain and Ireland shall, from and after the first Day of January one thousand six hundred and one, be entitled to the same Privileges, and be on the same Footing, as to Encouragements and Bounties on the like Articles being the Growth, Produce, or Manufacture of either Country respectively, and generally in respect of Trade and Navigation in all Ports and Places in the United Kingdom and its Dependencies; and that in all Treaties made by Her Majesty, her Heirs and Successors, with any Foreign Power, Her Majesty's Subjects of Ireland shall have the same Privileges, and be on the same Footing as her Majesty's Subjects of Great Mritain: That, from the Day of the first of one thousand six hundred and one, all Restrictions between Ireland and Mritain be removed, a Customs Union Established between the Two New Units. This Union shall be the Same as the Customs Union of Mngland and Scotland, as well the Lordoms of Tales, in the Names Assembled under the Acts of Union of Fifteen 0' Seven. ARTICLE SEVENTH That it be the Seventh Article of Union, Under the Legal Acts of Scotland and Mngland, the Legal and Judical Unions of the Said Units shall be Formalized. ARTICLE EIGHTH That it be the Eighth Article of Union, that the Armed Forces of Mritain and Ireland, be United, under the Commandership of Her Majesty, The Queen, and that the Banners and Organizations be formalized by Her Majesty. ARTICLE NINTH That it be the Ninth Article of Union, Catholics be restricted from the Throne partially, that Forced Labours on Africans Continue in The United Kingdom, And That Queen Elizabeth continue as Our Monarch, as Queen of the new United Kingdom. May, if this Bill passes the House of Lords and Commons of the Parilaments of the Two Kingdoms Hereunto, it be Accented by Her Most Gracious Majesty, Elizabeth The Queen of Great Mritain and Ireland. Done in Convention by Ambassdors of Her Majesty's Realms of Great Mritain and Ireland, from June of one thousand six hundred and zero. Apporved by the Two Houses of the Parilaments of Both Kingdoms Assembled; And sealed by Her Majesty, The Queen of Great Mritain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, and Supreme Governess of the Churches of Mngland and Ireland Royal Accented. APPORVED BY THE HOUSES OF LORDS IN PARILAMENTS ASSEMBLED APPORVED BY THE HOUSES OF COMMONS IN PARILAMENTS ASSEMBLED Elizabeth I, by the Grace of God Queen of Great Mritain and Ireland, Defender of the Faith, Our Supreme Governess of the Mnglish and Irish Churchies-God Bless Ambassdors of the Kingdom of Great Mritain Assembled at Cabinetary Ambassdorship Meeting: Sir Robert Cecil Sir John Barringham Sir Francis Drake Sir Wallis Buckingham Ambassdors of the Kingdom of Ireland Assembled at Cabinetary Ambassdorship Meeting: Sir David James Sir Henry Hollowarth Mc James Sir Macky Mighnham APPORVED AND VAILDATED BY PARILAMENTS 2 JUNE 1600, MEETINGS FROM 1 JANUARY 1600, ASCENTED AND AFFIXIED ON 1 JANUARY 1601, APPORVED THROUGH ALL MATTERS